


Jaime Versus Deleted Scenes

by Julieoftarth (Wherethereissmoak)



Series: Jaime Versus Everything [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Julieoftarth
Summary: Deleted scenes, sentences fics, drabbles or outtakes that didn't make it into the original chapters of Jaime Versus the Real World I still wanted to get down on paper.





	1. Jaime vs. Bra Strap

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set at Tyrion's bachelor party prior to the guys crashing ladies' night. I hope you enjoy!

“Dammit, I just can’t get this right,” Jaime cursed under his breath, as he struggled to rehook the bra and try again.

“Jaime, what in the seven hells are you doing? This is a bachelor party, you are supposed to be looking at what was under the bra once it came off, not playing with the bra itself,” his brother said as he sat next to him.

Jaime glanced at Tyrion, blushing a little. “I’m practicing.”

The groom was still perplexed. “Practicing? For what? Planning to go bra shopping or something?”

Jaime couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “I haven’t…taken off a bra since I lost my…” He waved his stump around.

“You’re practicing taking a bra off one-handed? Good gods, this is hilarious. Can I take a video? I can’t wait to tell Bronn about this.”

“Shut up, Tyrion.”

His brother was laughing so hard that tears were coming out of his eyes, but he stopped japing Jaime. “I take it your amazing best friend is the woman whose bra you wish to remove?”

“Maybe someday, if she wants me to,” Jaime said.

Tyrion nodded. “Well obviously. No one is removing Brienne’s bra unless she gives them permission. Any attempt to do otherwise would result in the loss of a hand. And you don’t have a spare.”

Jaime scowled at his brother. “Thanks a lot.”

Tyrion grinned at him and studied Jaime for a moment. “You have it bad, don’t you?”

“I do, I really do.”

“Are you going to do something about it,” Tyrion asked excitedly. Jaime really hoped his brother wouldn’t try to play matchmaker. The last thing he needed was Brienne getting scared off.

“I’m working on it, so please let me handle it.”

Tyrion just winked at his words. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the text he received. “Come on, my fiancé wants us to swing by her party for a moment. And when my lady beckons, I come running.”

Jaime hurried to stand up, eager to see Brienne. Hopefully she wasn’t too mad at him for allowing her to get dragged into bachelorette activities.

“Jaime? You might want to hand Trixie back her bra before we leave,” Tyrion said.

Jaime looked at the object in question, still in his hands. He tossed it toward the stage and raced toward the door, eager to get to his wench.


	2. Jaime vs. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime doesn't want to go to bed, but would rather stay up and play video games with Brienne. She just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a groupchat today for a bedtime story. They requested something from the world of Jaime vs. 
> 
> This can be set really anytime, prior to THE KISS on the trip north.

“Jaime, we’ve been playing for hours, we need to go to bed,” Brienne whined as he started another round of Soul Caliber.

He shook his head. “No wench, I have to keep playing until I beat you. No sleep until then.”

“We’ve been playing all night, and it hasn’t happened once. It’s okay, you are just learning to play again. We can keep practicing,” Brienne said, trying to make him feel better. That just made Jaime grind his teeth more.

“Hush, Brienne, I’m concentrating.” Jaime had avoided video games for a long time after the accident that took his hand, but since he moved in with Brienne he found a way to hold the controller in his prosthetic and use his good hand to hit buttons. It was just taking him some time to get the hang of it.

Suddenly, the match was over, and he was the victor. How did that happen without him noticing it.

“There, you won. Congratulations. I’m going to bed.” Brienne started to stand up, but Jaime grabbed her with his good hand and pulled her back down. His eyes narrowed at her.

“You let me win.”

“What? No!” Her tell-tale blush tipped him off to her lies.

"Where is your honor, wench? Are you really going to let me defeat you by default? I thought you were better than that,” Jaime goaded.

From the scowl on her face, he knew he was getting to her. “Fine,” she said. You have ten chances to win and then I’m going to bed, regardless.”

At first, he tries to knock her off her game by making outlandish comments that make her blush. About how he would push her buttons. When her character flipped his over and landed on top, he said she could do that to him any time.

Brienne became flustered by his words and started falling behind in the match, but Jaime wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. He enjoyed spending time with her, so he let her win.

This time, it was Brienne narrowing her eyes in suspicion at him. “You only have a few more rounds,” she reminded him.

He just winked at her and started the next battle. In round 8, he picks up a super sweet combo that will help him win, but again, he wants to spend as much time with Brienne as possible, so he holds back.

Round 10, it’s last chance. Jaime loves spending time with her, but his reputation as a gamer is at stake.

“Are you ready, Jaime?”

“Oh yeah, I’m going to pull out all my moves.”

“Bring it, Lannister.”

He throws more flirty talk at her; he uses his new combo. Brienne fights back just as much, ignoring all his attempts at distraction. Suddenly, he gets the upper hand and knocks her character, a lady knight, on her ass.

Jaime turns to Brienne to smirk, but sees that she has fallen sound asleep, the controller smooshed into her face.

He replaces the controller with a pillow under her head, covers her with a blanket and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight wench, rematch in the morning." He curls up on the other end of the extra-long couch and soon falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, my friends! Have a great weekend.


	3. Jaime vs. Ironing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime doesn't know what he's doing when it comes to ironing. Brienne just likes his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the JB week prompt Jaime v. ironing, based on the photo shoot pic of Nik in an undershirt ironing a dress shirt. He looks VERY nice in that photo. I couldn't share it because the only version I could find was too tiny.

Brienne walked into the apartment to see dress shirts strewn all over the living room. Jaime’s bedroom door was open, and she could see him only in an undershirt standing over the ironing board.

Brienne took a moment to study him. His long hair drooped into his eyes as he concentrated on the shirt he was trying to iron. She tried really hard not to focus on his arms in that shirt. This was her best friend. Her very sexy best friend who only had platonic feelings for her. He should really wear more clothes around here, otherwise it was downright cruel.

“Damn it all to hells!” Jaime yelled before tossing another shirt on the floor.

Brienne forced herself to stop staring. “Jaime? What is going on here? Why is there a laundry explosion?”

Jaime looked up at her with an expression of sad desperation.

“Wench, I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been trying all morning to iron a shirt for my interview at the university, but I cannot do it. Please help me.”

Brienne surveyed the mess around the apartment more closely. Some of the shirts had burn marks on them. Some were half wrinkled, have smooth. One had brown liquid all over it. She picked it up and showed it to him, arching an eyebrow.

“I thought maybe I was messing up because I hadn’t had caffeine yet, so I had coffee. But then of course I spilled it all over the shirt I was working on.”

Brienne tried not to laugh, she really did.

“Thanks a lot, wench. I’m in misery and this is all a joke to you,” Jaime said with a scowl. “I’ve had someone iron for me my whole life and I have no idea how to do it on my own.”

Brienne took pity on him and walked into his room, carefully avoiding staring at his arms. “What have you tried so far?”

“Well, I accidentally left the iron on a few shirts when the phone rang and someone was at the door,” Jaime said. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

He used his hands when he talked and Brienne looked at the ceiling to not look at his flexing biceps when his arms moved. “Wench, what’s wrong with you.”

“Er, nothing, what else did you try?”

“Well, I read online to use water to help, but then it was too much or too little. I’m hopeless. AND WENCH, REALLY IS THE CEILING THAT INTERESTING? PAY ATTENTION TO ME!”

Brienne forced herself to meet Jaime’s eyes. “Here let me do it for you,” she said, taking the shirt and iron from him.

“No,” he said, placing his hands over hers. Brienne’s heart sped up. “Show me, so this never happens again. I cannot afford to waste any more shirts.”

She managed to smile at him, despite the butterflies going crazy in her stomach. “It’s a good thing you got them all on 50 percent off day at the thrift store,” she teased. “Otherwise you would be crying over the money wasted.”

“I’m still crying, Brienne. Please. Help me save the shirts,” he begged.

She obliged, figuring that the sooner he learned, the sooner he would put a shirt back on and put her poor tummy butterflies out of their misery.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
